


before graduation

by Lilyhana



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Graduation, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, leokasa, post-Requiem, they are so embarrassing god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana
Summary: Honestly, he just wanted to talk with his senior a little before saying goodbye. Thank him properly, tell him how much the school year meant to him... The typical graduation speech, really.That clearly didn't happen.Instead, "Did you want to kiss me during Requiem?" was what he ended up asking moments earlier.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	before graduation

Tsukasa Suou was panicking. Really, there was no other way to describe it.  
The graduation ceremony was merely minutes away, and here he was. Face to face with his leader— no... former leader, he supposed. An awkward silence looming over them in the Knights studio.

Honestly, he just wanted to talk with his senior a little before saying goodbye. Thank him properly, tell him how much the school year meant to him... The typical graduation speech, really.

That clearly didn't happen.

Instead, "Did you want to _kiss_ me during _Requiem_?" was what he ended up asking moments earlier.  
Tsukasa had froze, and Leo blinked slowly.

Which brings them to now. An awkward minute of silence, and not one of them had said a word since.  
It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say Tsukasa wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there.

Finally, Leo spoke. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?"  
Tsukasa hid his face with his hands, not knowing what else to do. "P-Please forget I just said that..."  
Leo looked at him for a second, but continued to talk. "Why did you ask?"  
"Leo-san, please just—"  
"Nope, quit begging! I won't forget even if my king orders me to, okay? So! Why'd you ask about that anyway?"

Tsukasa was sure his face was as red as his hair now.  
"W-Well, that's because... you were doing things. Er... _gestures_ that confused me. At the time."  
"At the time." Leo repeated.  
"Perhaps it's more accurate to say it still confuses me? You never acted that way prior. ...Well, of course you would spout your _''I love you''_ 's without a care in the world. But you never, er... for lack of better word, flirted with me. Like that, at least."

He began to fidget, averting his eyes a little. ".....W-Will you at least say something, or do you want me to embarass myself further?"  
Leo closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Mmm~ Sorry, I don't really know how to respond to this!"  
Tsukasa laughed bitterly, "Is that so...?"

 _Perhaps I'm the one who misunderstood his intentions, after all... How embarrassing of me._  
He thought, turning away from Leo.

"My apologies. It seems I've misinterpreted your actions. If you'll excuse me then—"  
"Hold it, Suo~! You didn't even let me finish!" Leo yelled, grabbing for Tsukasa's arm. "So don't run off just yet, okay?"  
Though flustered, Tsukasa nodded. The feeling of Leo's touch lingering from seconds earlier.  
A sigh in relief. Leo continued on. 

"Honestly, it surprised me you even noticed. You're usually so oblivious, I thought those hints would just fly right over your head! Wahaha!☆"  
A pout. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Leo laughed. "Weelll~ Every other time I'd act _"_ _different''_ , as you would probably put it; you'd never notice at all! But now that we're reaching graduation, you suddenly do? It makes me a little sad, you know~?"

 _Had he acted that way before? I never noticed... Maybe I only became more aware once I realized my own feelings on the subject? ...Well, not that I can mention such an embarrassing fact._  
Tsukasa thought, surprised.

"You're looking pretty confused over there. Mm~ Was that not good enough? Probably not. Urrgh... Now that I think of it, that really wasn't an answer, was it? I can't help it! Words are difficult!! This would be a lot easier if I could tell you through music!"

Leo stopped, putting his hand to his chin.  
"But I guess I already expressed those thoughts through music anyway... And you didn't understand a thing! Really, Suo~ can't catch a hint!"  
Another pout. "Maybe if Leo-san wasn't so confusing..."  
"Then I'll put it in a way even Suo~ can understand!"

"Eh...!?"  
In a flash, Tsukasa's sight was filled with orange. A ponytail swaying to the side, as warm hands were wrapped around his back.  
Leo was hugging him.

"Leo-san, what are you—?"  
"I like you!", Leo exclaimed. "No, I really like you! Nah, not that either! _"Li_ _ke"_ is an understatement!"  
Tsukasa buried his face in Leo's shoulder, trying to hide his red flush.

Leo grinned, "Aha! I got it! ☆ I looove you! Yup, I really love you!"

_Don't get your hopes up. He says those words to everyone..._

Leo sighed, "C'mon, do you still not get it? Seriously! What will it take to reach such a stubborn stick-in-the-mud like you?"  
"Y-You say those things to everyone, so it's not any differen—"  
"I wanted to kiss you."  
Tsukasa blinked. "Pardon?"  
"That's what you wanted to know, right? If I wanted to kiss you during _Requiem_."

That... was certainly what he asked, yes, but for his senior to respond so honestly wasn't at all expected.

"I didn't act on it, though. And you sure didn't, either. Well, not that I blame you. I'm sure the fans wouldn't have been too amused~ Wahaha!☆" Leo laughed.

" _Stupid_." Tsukasa muttered.  
"Hm?" 

Tsukasa removed his buried face from Leo's shoulder, now looking up at him.

"What's stopping you now?" He asked.  
Leo made a sheepish grin, his cheeks a bit red. "Huh. Aren't you awfully bold for once? It's so unlike you! You're usually so cute and proper♪"  
"Maybe so, but today is graduation. The clock is ticking, so I can't afford to leave behind any regrets."  
"Oh~? You're saying these lines so smoothly, I'd almost think you're flirting! Next thing I'll know, you'll ask me if I can take you up on that offer~" He teased.  
"Please do."

Leo's eyes widened, his joking demeanour fading. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing you..."  
Tsukasa chuckled, "Even though I asked you to?"  
"But you might regret it—"

Tsukasa grabbed hold of Leo's hands. "I don't think that's very possible. The only one I like is Leo-san, after all." 

Now it was Leo's turn to blush.

"Geez~ There you go again, saying those things! Are you trying to make me melt here?" He laughed nervously.  
Tsukasa giggled softly in response, "Coming from the one who asked to become something beyond family with him?"  
"Hey, that was just _you_ putting words in my mouth! I never said anything like that, you know?"  
"That may be so, but you certainly didn't deny it."  
".....What's with you, acting all cheeky like this? You're such a brat."  
"You really aren't one to talk, in that regard. Pushing the blame onto others to hide your embarrassment."  
"You're so uncute~"   
"Fufu♪" 

Tsukasa gave his proud laugh. The one that Izumi would always get pissed about, the _"_ _shitty brat"_ one.  
Leo thought it was incredibly cute.

He smiled fondly, "I love you. I really love you, Suo~ So will you let me prove these feelings to you?"  
"Yes, I love you as well." Tsukasa gave Leo's hand a tight squeeze. "But you don't have to prove anything." He closed his eyes.  
Leo leaned closer, "So you say, even though you're waiting so expectantly~"  
He puckered his lips with shut eyes, tilting his head forward.

Finally, their lips brushed against each other's and pressed together.  
It was... different. Something neither of them ever experienced before. But it felt almost... sweet.  
Probably because of the treats Tsukasa always ate, no doubt. But Leo thought it was fitting. Endearing, even.

They broke away shortly after. Smiling at each other with fond laughs.

However, the romantic atmosphere lasted only a moment before it shattered.  
"What the hell are you doing!? The ceremony is in less than 5 minutes!!"  
Izumi's shouting immediately made them turn around.

"Geh. Sena, you're here?" Leo groaned, sounding disappointed.  
"Don't _"_ _Geh"_ me! We've been looking for you two for half an hour, and here you are acting all lovey-dovey in the studio!?"

"Wait, Sena-senpai, it's not what it looks like—!" Tsukasa shouted, panicking.  
"Hah? Do you really expect me to believe some half-assed excuse when I already saw you two kissing without any shame?"  
"W-Without shame!? That wasn't—"

"Now, now. Go easy on them, alright?" Arashi chimed in, smiling. "I'm sure they had their reasons."  
Izumi scoffed. "Tch. Their reasons still won't justify being late to graduation."  
"I beg to differ." Arashi beamed at Tsukasa, "Make sure you tell Onee-chan ALL the details of your wonderful romance later~ Okay, Tsukasa-chan?♪"  
Tsukasa stuttered, "L-Like I said, that's not!—"  
"How nice... Suu-chan and Tsukippi got to experience something wonderful before graduation~" Ritsu teased, smirking.

Tsukasa really felt like he could die of embarrassment on the spot.

"Okay, okay, we'll catch up with you three later~" Leo grinned, waving them off.  
"What do you mean _"later"_!? The ceremony starts in 3 minutes!" Izumi shouted, pulling Leo by the collar.  
"Waagh!? I got it, I got it! Quit pulling, okay!? Just give us a second~!" Leo whined.

Ritsu yanked Izumi's arm, "Come on, Secchan. Let them be."  
Arashi laughed heartily, "Ufufu♪ We'll meet you two in a bit~"  
"Ugh, you better hurry it up! Jeez... soooo annoying~" Izumi sighed, muttering under his breath.

Once the door shut, Leo turned to Tsukasa. "Suo~, close your eyes."  
"...? Very well. Like this?" Tsukasa shut his eyes, fidgeting slightly.  
Leo smiled warmly. "Yeah, like that."

He planted a quick kiss on the red haired's cheek. "I love you, Tsukasa." Leo whispered softly.  
Tsukasa opened his eyes immediately, blinking in disbelief. "Just now... did you call me by my name—?" He placed his hand on his cheek, face growing warm.

Leo grinned in response, interrupting with his trademark laugh. "Wahaha!☆ Who knows? You're free to interpret it however you like." He grabbed hold of Tsukasa's free hand, dashing out of the room. "Okay! Let's head to the ceremony now, Suo~!" 

Leo's cheerful laughter reverberated through the halls, while Tsukasa gave his warm hand a tight squeeze.

He was sure he would never forget this moment, as short-lived as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely the longest fic i've ever written, but i did it all for them.  
> i'm starting to become more satisfied with my leokasas, i'm quite proud of this one. i hope you enjoyed it too 💖
> 
> as always, feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
